In recent years, sensor technologies represented by MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) have evolved, and miniaturization and lowering of cost of sensors that can sense various kinds of physical quantities have progressed. Along with the miniaturization and lowering of cost of such sensors, a number of sensors used in various applications have been mounted in mobiles terminals, for example, digital cameras, smartphones, and the like.
In digital cameras, for example, a gyro sensor is mounted, and using the gyro sensor, camera-shake during photographing is corrected. Furthermore, in digital cameras in recent years, a geomagnetic sensor and an acceleration sensor have been mounted, and accordingly, positions and postures of the digital cameras, an orientation of photographing, and the like are recorded as metadata of photos (images) photographed using the digital cameras.
In addition, in smartphones, for example, various sensors are used in games that diversely react to behaviors of the smartphones and other applications.
Here, as sensors mounted in mobile terminals, for example, there are pneumatic sensors, illuminance sensors, proximity sensors, and the like, in addition to the sensors described above.
Note that PTL 1 has proposed a sensor data collecting method for reducing a load of a program that collects sensor data indicating physical quantities output after a sensor senses the physical quantities.